Assassins Creed: The Tale of a Desert Fox
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: a tale of adventure, discovery and most of all friendship. the tale of Foxx, who adventures and discoveries will always live on through the ages. sorry but this Story has now been abandoned.....
1. Desert Foxx and Oriental Girl

written on one of those days were I had nothing else to do...and im still working the lumps outta it…Altair is like 30 years old in this fic so Foxx's age wont throw every thing out of balance and destroy the universe...also  
I don't care if the plot line is all over the place and some stuff is kind of unbelievable... I wrote it far fun.

but new ideas and constructive messages with advice would be nice.

* * *

It was a hot humid day, and the bustling crowds in the market place of Acre made every thing worse. Foxx hated crowds but she had no choice if her farther found her out side of the Assassins Beauro where he told her to stay and wait for him to return she would be in a heap of trouble, and wouldn't be allowed to go with him anymore. But she hated staying still, she loved exploring and so she never stayed were she was told to. 

Foxx had amber eyes with flecks of dark purple and honey blond hair reaching mid back, even though it was currently hidden under a hood with fox ears sewn onto it. The hood was attached to a white coat that was cut diagonally at the bottom so it looked crooked. She wore elbow length dark brown gloves with sharp black metal claws attached to the fingers, and black combat pants with blackish brown boots. She had a red chocker collar round her neck with a small gold coin attached to it. She was of average height for her age but was slightly underweight and looked slimmer than average. But this helped make her fast at running away. She always ended up running away from stuff even if it wasn't her fault but usually it was.

She yelped in pain and glared at some fat guy who had just stepped heavily on her foot. She hated crowds, and couldn't wait to get out of the market place. Just as she thought she was ok to walk on she squeaked in surprise as a girl in odd armour ran into her and apologised in some odd language. Now Foxx was 13 and this girl looked no older than 12. She was about to say something else to but then grabbed Foxx's arm and ran dragging the poor 13 year old with her through the market place, as guards started to gain on them.. it just wasn't Foxx's day to day.

The odd girl was stronger than she looked and she had oriental style armour and carried a belt with kunai and throwing stars on it as well as a few pouches with scrolls and other stuff in them. She had black hair reaching her shoulders and brilliant jade green eyes. She wore a skin tight tan colour long sleeved top with tan combats and black boots.

Foxx found her self being yanked sharply to one side, the girls hold on her being roughly broken.

"I told you to stay at the beauro." someone said as Foxx gulped and look over at the oriental girl who had stopped. Foxx turned round to face Altair who was looking at the oriental girl who's attention was looking at the guards who had caught up with them.

"sorry dad gotta go!" Foxx quickly said as she grabbed the oriental girls arm this time and dragged her along instead.

………..

Foxx + the oriental girl (c) me.

picture of Foxx----- w w w.hollow-fox . deviantart . com / art/foxx - 71354 387 (remove spaces.)

plot (C) me

Every thing else belongs to some really smart peeps….

Please R+R


	2. No More Following and Staying At Home

chapter 2 yay!!

* * *

Foxx had taken the girl up onto the roof tops. She was worried that the girl would fall at first but miss oriental kept her balance better than Foxx did who usually tended to trip over her over own feet or slip on the wooden beams. They stopped on a random roof top, the guards had given up chasing them a while ago. 

"why an I helping you…I don't even know your name…." Foxx said in-between gulps of air as she tried to catch her breath again. She never ran so fast before. Yeah she was fast generally any way, her thin build and lightweight, made her that way. But the speed the two of them went over the rooftops was just insane.

"Mei-Su" the oriental girl said as she looked at Foxx.

"my names Foxx. Your not from around here are you Mei?" Foxx asked the girl as she decided that sitting on a box would be a good idea. Mei shook her head and smiled. "I from land of dragons and ying-yang bears." her answer to the question was odd but Foxx nodded any way. The girls accent was something she had never before heard.

"I'll see you around sometime, if im ever allowed out of the house again…" Foxx said as she climbed down a ladder leading off the roof. She would be in deep trouble if she wasn't back at the bureau by sunset.

She was almost there when she was stopped by a noise behind her.

"new friend don't leave Mei in big city own her own." it was Mei who has spoken, she had followed Foxx from the roof tops.

"I have to I cant take you with me. Your worse than that stray dog that followed me home once. I wasn't allowed to keep it, so I doubt you'll be allowed to go with me." Foxx said looking at Mei who seemed upset. "Mei I cant….I'm sorry….I'd love to have someone my own age to talk to but, I'll be ok so Mei good bye!!" Foxx said stalking off in what ever direction she was originally going in. the last 3 words had sounded more spiteful than she had wanted them to, but at least the girl stopped following her.

…………

"when we get back to Masyaf, im going to find someone with enough patience, to watch over you while im out on missions. Your not coming with me anymore." Altair said as he walked beside the black horse Foxx was currently sitting on. Foxx was listening but wasn't happy about it. She never was she hated staying in one place fer to long. But right now she was staring at the back of the horses head so she see if it tried to bite or head-butt her. she never liked horses, in-fact she hated them. They always tried to bite, stamp on, kick or head butt her when she got close enough for them to do so. So she was keeping a close eye on this one.

But it didn't do any of those things, rather it reared up causing Foxx to fall of it.

"I hate horses….." she shouted as she sat on the ground, before glaring at her father who was looking at her. " and I hate you even more!" she finished as she glared at him. "fine I'll take the horse and you can walk." Altair said as he mounted the horse and rode away. Leaving Foxx sitting in the dirt growling like… well a fox and glaring at the spot where her father and the horse once were. She was still growing and mumbling made up words to her self as she walked after them

Altair had stopped about 100 yards away, it was dark in the country side at night and wolves walked about looking for easy meals. he was not about to leave a 13 year old own her own. Even if she was training to be an assassin like him there was no way she could fend off a pack of starved wolves by herself.

After that it took half hour to persuade Foxx to sit in front of him on the horse, and ten minutes after she had agreed to, she had fallen asleep. He couldn't go very fast the horse would never gallop like it would normally any way with 2 people on its back. Altair didn't really mind though, just the arm he had round Foxx to stop her falling was going numb and he was also tired. They were almost home though, the gates to Masyaf could be seen in the distance.

…………

"look there he goes over the hills and far away, on another mission again today, yet while dads away the fox will play, the games called how long will it take to make the carer go away…" Foxx rhymed as she watched her father leave. she sat on the window sill in her room that over looked the castle town. Foxx was also thinking of ways to annoy the carer to the point were they either gave up with looking after her or went to get someone else to do the seemingly impossible job.

"1234 now im walking to the door, now lets see who will win, me or the carer, so its time to let the fun begin." she sang as she got down from her window and headed to and out of her bedroom door.

………………………………...

Foxx + the oriental girl + evil horse and Foxx's odd rhyms (c) me.

plot (C) me

Every thing else belongs to some really smart peeps….

Please R+R,

helpfull comments and maby advice would be nice


	3. Important Authors Note

-1Note

Since the bitchy peeps on live journal found my story and brutally pulled it apart at the seems, im never going to write another of anymore ever again….

http://community.livejournal. Com /fanficrants/59 72859.html#cutid1 (remove spaces.)

What the hell is Inuyasha anyway? Sounds like some type of breakfast food…..…..and yes al ye people who hate my story I do have feelings ya know so I ye have a problem with it, please tell me and I'll drastically alter and cut it till its not horrid and mututated…..I cant to sod all to fix if you don't…..and I hate being bitched about by people behind my back I really do….


End file.
